Attack of Asylum
Attack of Asylum is a story documenting the Eteno's and Dhragolon's attempts to find and invade the Kklxin's homeworld. Part 1 Intro High above the ice planet, Rew, was what looked like an assimilation of spacecraft fragments, rock and other materials. It was barely visible from the ground; a blizzard had clouded it. Then, a burning stream of heat was fired from the junk pile. As soon as it hit the ground, the snow began slowly melting. The white landscape was turning to blue oceans. Not long after, Rew had melted, becoming a water planet. Inside the mass of wreckage were many Kklxin. One of them said, "At last, we have found our new home!" The leader replied, "We're not done wrecking havoc on those Dhragolon and especially the Eteno. We need all the resources we can get to turn this pool into a megatropolis. For five million years, we've lived on this piece of junk, the Asylum. We've conquered many, but we have found no world that suits us until now! We must deploy those Genodraco spheres and gather resources because we are going to need a lot!" Eteno An aide poked his head into Major Kruzetsnom's office, an excited look on his face. "Major, sir?" "Yes, son?" "One of our recon units found a half-destroyed Genodraco sphere on the surface of Eltz. They went inside it and found on the computer the locations of three other spheres in several adjacent systems." "Good. Alert the Dragon Dreadnoughts two systems away and get cracking on disbling those spheres." --- The squad of Kklxin coughed and wheezed, all parts of their bodies irritated greatly by the gas. "Toln, Petir, target down!" "Roger! Ammo depleted, all hostiles down!" "Securing room!" "Room clear!" As the RUA troopers rapidly progressed through the Genodraco Sphere, the sounds of their guns reverberated throughout the mighty ball of metal and Dragonrock. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. Dead Kklxin were strewn everywhere, with blood seeping from exact points on their heads and chests. This kind of marskmanship was the trademark of Recon Unit Alpha. Squad L1E, or Lie as the squad called it, was the highest-performing squad from training in batch L, and started out as Squad E. While the Kklxin were good warriors without a doubt, the RUA completely trumped them in terms of everything, barring height. "Sarge, I found something on this databank!" "What is it Petir?" "The locations of three more spheres. But what stands out is that when I add these locations to my TacCom, a circle around a certain area becomes more and more defined. Its like in the center of this ring there is something of great gravity, or importance, and the spheres orit or work in pattern around it in layers." "Interesting. Relay it to command, we're heading out to the Kklxin base about two klicks off of here." "Aye." Dhragolon Meanwhile, in the Yanyarigan Cloud, Mor'Leedhr was resting. His arm was nearly recovered, yet was busy preparing himself for whatever money oppurtunities may come. It was not long until he found one: A rather, large fleet came speeding from within the inside of the cloud. One of those ships was the Garmatox, the flagship for Grandmaster Zerif's unit. "Hmmm, that's interesting. Why would a fleet of fighter ships be mobilizing like that so quickly? Doesn't look they are migrating. Better find out." Mor'Leedhr abandoned his camp and stepped into Nomad and followed the fleet quietly, trying to find out where they were going. ------- On board the Garmatox, Grandmaster Zerif was at the bridge. "Grandmaster, don't you think we are busy enough with the Grox?" asked Captain Rorwin. "The Eteno are still our allies. We should take the message into consideration. Still, something's odd. Why the sudden increase in Kklxin activity? The Eteno must have either run into trouble or found something worse..." One of the Dhragolon messengers holding a telepathic amplifier said, "Grandmaster, I have just received a message from an Eteno mind transcriber. They have found the locations of more spheres." The Grandmaster said, "How many of those things are out there? This could be deadly if more of them appear than we can destroy them." "Wait! I'm receiving another message right now!" Eteno mind transcribers were fairly new and were the only known technology that could directly contact a Dhragolon's mind via telepathic amplifiers. After several minutes, the message was finally unscrambled. "They have discovered that the spheres they have found are arranged in a perfect circular pattern." "Interesting. That cannot be a coincidence. Whatever is at the center of that circle could take ages to find given the amount of systems in the area. We need to send a search party to find whatever is there. Captain Rorwin, bring me a few Scouts." "Right away, sir." Eteno Category:Stories Category:Eteno Category:Dhragolon